


It's Better This Way

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he saw him, Leon knew just how to get rid of that leftover aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better This Way

Leon let the door shut with a slam, a mixture of general irritation and lingering aggression rumbling in his chest. The sound bought an almost immediate response, a slight figure popping its head around the edge of the kitchen door.

“Dinner’s nearly ready, Master -”

As soon as he saw him, Leon knew just how to get rid of that leftover aggression. “Upstairs,” he growled. “Now.”

Eyes widened. “Yes, Master. I’ll just turn the stove off.”

The gunblader headed up the stairs, his feet landing with a heavy sound that was curiously satisfying. Even though he had to concede that turning the stove off was sensible, a wise safety precaution, that meant little to the growing hardness in his pants. Combat always got his blood running hot, and he’d been doing plenty of fighting today. Now he had a way to take care of it, and he didn’t appreciate the delay.

It appeared his slave realised this, because he’d barely undone his sword harness and ditched his jacket when the small figure appeared at his door, cheeks flushed and slightly out of breath.

Leon decided removing the rest of his clothing was unnecessary, and his hand moved straight to the belts that held his pants up. “Over here, and on your knees,” he ordered, working the various fastenings loose.

The boy moved with all possible speed, eager to please as always. He almost stumbled as he reached Leon, not so much kneeling as collapsing before him, mouth moving without hesitation to the now-freed erection before him.

Leon groaned as a warm, wet mouth took him in.

The boy enveloped the head of his cock and part of the shaft, sucking strongly before pulling back to tease the sensitive glans with his tongue. He’d learned so much since his arrival, no longer clumsy and inexperienced at oral pleasuring, and Leon had taught him well just what he liked. That small, agile tongue dipped into the weeping slit, gathering up the fluid leaking there, and leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Teeth grazed oh-so-lightly over the crown, not enough to hurt, just provide sensation.

Leon swore. It wasn’t the boy’s fault, but right now, this wasn’t enough.

His hand grasped soft brown spikes, the only warning his slave was given before Leon thrust deep, plunging his cock into the boy’s mouth as vigorously as he often did his ass.

There was a strangled sound as the boy choked, struggling to relax his throat enough to take him all in, Leon pulled him back, still using the grip in his hair, then thrust again. He thrust once more, part of him revelling in the choked whimpers the boy made, even though he didn’t struggle, before he pulled out. He looked down, taking in the tears forming at the corners of the boy’s eyes, the high colour in his cheeks, the way his lips now looked swollen, glistening with the saliva that had dribbled out around his cock.

Blue eyes looked up at him, the sheen of tears giving them a jewel-like appearance. They held no accusation, and only a little confusion. Mostly, they looked expectant, waiting for the next order.

With some difficulty, Leon managed to make his fingers release the grip they had on the boy’s hair. “Bed. All fours.”

The boy scrambled to his feet, and clambered onto the bed. It wasn’t graceful, but it was quick. Leon looked at him for a moment, the small round ass covered by the plain, cream-coloured scrap of cloth that was all a slave was allowed. After all, a slave wasn’t going to be wandering the streets of Traverse Town, and had no need of real clothing as a result. It was more a kilt than a loincloth, but it still provided delightfully easy access to what he wanted.

He pushed the cloth up, pleased to see the boy was following his orders to keep himself clean and slicked with oil at all times, because while he didn’t want to hurt him, he wasn’t going to wait, either. He tugged him a little closer to the edge, so that taut little rosebud of pink and brown flesh, gleaming with its most recent coating, was resting flush against the head of his cock. He could feel the slight current of tension running through the boy, transmitting itself to him through where his hands rested on slender hips.

With one harsh thrust, Leon pushed inside.

The boy’s back arched and a cry escaped him. Leon didn’t stop, fucking him hard and fast, with all the frustrations of the day driving him onward. And he could feel the boy pushing back against him, not quite with the same rhythm but trying to meet it anyway. It wasn’t consideration that had the older man’s hand releasing its hard grip on one hip to work roughly at the young, hard cock that bobbed with each thrust inside its youthful owner. He pulled and tugged until he was rewarded with strong contractions around his cock as the boy came. He snarled as it pushed him over, and he emptied himself into the warm depths of the boy’s ass.

After a few minutes, he pulled free with a wet sound, and returned to removing the rest of his clothes.

The boy still knelt on the bed, although his arms had given way, and his face now rested against the comforter. His kilt was still hiked up around his waist, and Leon could see the slick white fluid oozing from his stretched opening. More coated the front hem of his kilt and the comforter beneath. The bedding would have to be changed before he went to sleep tonight, Leon knew, but his slave was generally most efficient about such things. He was quite fortunate to have one who was so enthusiastic in his duties. Not all of the refugees who ended up here were quite so useful.

Traverse Town’s policy regarding refugees often caused outrage among newcomers, but the growing numbers had threatened the town’s safety. People who couldn’t defend themselves were just fodder for the Heartless, swelling their numbers and giving them greater strength to attack. So unless they could defend themselves or contribute meaningfully to the war effort in some other way, they were sold to those who did. Then they would remain confined to the houses of the safer districts, doing whatever their owners required of them.

Leon wasn’t sure he really approved of the policy, but he certainly didn’t approve of useless people who thought everybody else should take care of them just because they couldn’t do it themselves. And it freed up more of their fighters for regular patrols now that they no longer had to worry about more mundane tasks.

It had been nothing but a coincidence that Leon had been walking past when the brunet went up on the auction block. Buying the boy had been an act of sheer impulse. Yuffie had been after him to get a slave, someone to look after him, although he was sure the young ninja hadn’t meant it in this sense. Or at least, he hoped she hadn’t, because then he’d have to ask just where she’d learned about such things. He was quite sure Aerith, who’d also been encouraging him to get someone, had; but she was teaching the boy how to cook, all the same, and he was grateful for that.

He still remembered his first glimpse of the boy, just moments after his arrival, surrounded by Heartless and with nothing more than a stick snatched up from a nearby rubbish pile to defend himself. But it had quickly become apparent that the only experience he had with combat was mock-swordfights with equally useless wooden swords, and for all his clumsy enthusiasm, he was no match for the Heartless. Leon had despatched them all, then turned him over to the proper authorities. They’d barely spoken. The boy had told him his name, and Leon promptly forgot it, other things on his mind. Even now, he thought of him mostly as ‘the boy’, because that’s what he was.

It was a pity, because in quieter times, Leon probably would have enjoyed training him out of that youthful clumsiness and into developing some real combat skill. But nobody had time for such niceties now. And the teen had no other skills, either. The only real thing of value he had to offer was that youthful body of his, as delightfully attractive as it was.

“Should I finish getting dinner ready?” the boy asked, finally sitting up in the bed.

Leon looked at him over his shoulder, and immediately decided he wasn’t that hungry. “Not yet.” He hung his pants over the back of a chair, and crossed back to the bed. “We’ll eat later.”

Maybe it was for the best, he thought as he pulled the slender body towards him. Because the thought of his pretty little Sora fighting the Heartless was just wrong.


End file.
